


Chat Session

by Adm_Hawthorne, Googlemouth



Series: Chat Logs [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlemouth/pseuds/Googlemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is not related to any others we’ve done in the past. It’s just a little one shot. I’ve grouped it in the same “series” with the other two, equally unrelated, fics because they share a common format: they were written as if they were chat logs between two people.</p><p>This fic focuses on the (subtexty, pre-romantic?) friendship between two women. AdmHawthorne and I may add more chapters to this, but at the moment, the fic simply rests on that: friendship, strong and deep. It may become romantic if we keep writing in this vein, but for the moment it's just friendship. </p><p>Accordingly, if you're looking for explicit sex scenes, look elsewhere. There's no sex in this right now, and even if there is any in the future, we don't write it out explicitly or with vulgar language. Again: There will be no smut. If you want porn, go somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Session

[1:34:50 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, are you online and just hiding, or are you offline? And if you’re hiding, are you hiding from me too, or just from work and your mother? If you’re hiding from me, let me know when you don’t mind me anymore, because I think I may have something for you.

[1:35:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: How much coffee have you had today, Maura? (facepalm)

[1:37:22 PM] Maura Isles: Um? Well, there was my morning cup at home, and then you brought me that tasty latte once I arrived at work. Then I had another one with Korsak, because he looked so sad when he was talking about his son, but he and I don’t have the sort of relationship that would allow him to come and talk to me just for companionship, like you and I have. He needed the excuse of a cup of coffee. Angela refilled our cups twice, so that’s two more.

[1:37:35 PM] Maura Isles: Five.

[1:38:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, you may want to consider stopping. I think you reached your limit 3 cups ago.

[1:38:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Anyway, I’m here. What’s up?

[1:41:01 PM] Maura Isles: Good idea. I’ll switch to tea. Well, our victim’s skull shows evidence of remodeling. That is, certain of her facial bones were broken and had healed at some point in the past, not recently.

[1:42:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: So… she’s had injuries to her face before? That’s not surprising, given the records from the hospital that said she came in a few times after “falling down the stairs.” I hate it that people let themselves slide into being victims. I’m pretty sure her girlfriend beat the crap out of her, and my gut says she went too far this time. What was the cause of death?

[1:45:04 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, no! I mean, yes, there are a few minor places on the rest of her body that bear markers indicating frequent injury. It may not be from abuse, remember. Some of my bones have the same indicators, because I injured myself often dancing or skiing. Her partner may be at fault, but she may not. However, all of the injuries to her face, specifically, are symmetrical except for one, which, again, could have come from an accident just as easily as from assault.

[1:47:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Later that same day…

[1:48:10 PM] Maura Isles: Symmetrical remodeling indicates very purposeful and very careful breakage, not brute force. She’d had her nasal bone altered, as well as her chin – the mental tuberosity and the mandibles were brought forward a bit. Looking at the old DMV photograph as compared with the new one, I would say that she had had corrective plastic surgery to make her chin stronger and give her nose a bit less… prominent character. The cause of death is entirely unrelated to the facial adjustments.

[1:48:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why didn’t you just tell me she had some work done?

[1:48:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, whatever. Time of death?

[1:49:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No.. Cause of death… damn, it’s been a long week.

[1:49:34 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, I’m sorry, cause of death! Right! Whatever hit her in the chest broke several of her ribs, and one of the bones was dislodged enough to puncture her lung. She died of complications related to the pneumothorax. Do you remember what I told you about Frankie’s shooting injury last spring? She died the same way he could have, if you hadn’t ensured that the EMTs could get in to help him. I’ll put the more complete and precise version of that in my case notes, but that’s the short version that you seem to prefer.

[1:49:55 PM] Maura Isles: Time of death was between five and seven days before she arrived on my table.

[1:50:05 PM] Maura Isles: I am sorry I can’t be more precise, but there are multiple factors, many of which become less and less conclusive the further one gets from the time of death, and anything over four days or so is highly variable.

[1:51:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I get that.

[1:52:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, whatever hit her, it hit her hard. You don’t just walk along the street and have something with that kind of force smack you down, unless it’s a car, but I’m thinking people would have noticed that.

[1:53:56 PM] Maura Isles: I did find some trace, which the lab finished running just a bit ago. Paint within the same color signature found on heavy machinery such as snow plows, bulldozers, street cleaners. What did you say her girlfriend’s homophobic brother did for a living?

[1:54:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Construction worker.

[1:54:35 PM] Maura Isles: It isn’t conclusive, but I’ll have the lab keep working to narrow down the vehicle or other large, heavy object/machinery that hit her. Meanwhile, perhaps a confession might be obtainable, if indeed the brother did this. And I think now would be an appropriate time to request a tall five, next time you’re down here.

[1:54:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: High five, not… yeah, okay. I’ll give you a tall one.

[1:55:59 PM] Maura Isles: Because you’re tall. :)

[1:56:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, we’ll go with that.

[1:56:22 PM] Maura Isles: Well, not tall.

[1:56:29 PM] Maura Isles: Not just tall. Statuesque, I think, would be the right word.

[1:56:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Man, hold a second. Casey’s bothering me on Skype.

[1:57:19 PM] Maura Isles: Oh. Yes, of course. I’ll be organizing things, and you can let me know when you’re finished talking with him. I mean, if you want to.

[1:57:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nah, I just told him I was busy, which is true. Sort of. I’m having Frost get a warrant. I like Casey, but the guy’s starting to get a little clingy.

[1:59:58 PM] Maura Isles: Well, can you blame him? Goodness knows, I would be clingy if I were a soldier in a war zone thousands of miles from my girlfriend.

[2:00:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m not his girlfriend.

[2:01:19 PM] Maura Isles: You’re… But you were, weren’t you? In high school. You said you nearly had your first sexual experience with him. And then he came back and you spent a night together, and then he tried to get back home again for your reunion and to see you. You were planning to sleep with him then.

[2:01:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: We’re friends. We’re talking, but I’m not his girlfriend.

[2:01:33 PM] Maura Isles: What’s the problem? Is it just that the word girlfriend, or boyfriend, wasn’t specifically mentioned?

[2:01:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s that one night of possible high school sex plus one night of possible sex while he’s home on leave aren’t enough to make us exclusive. Even if we’d actually had sex either time, that wouldn’t make it a relationship.

[2:02:36 PM] Maura Isles: Well, no, but you’ve never struck me as a person who typically engages in casual sexual liaisons.

[2:02:59 PM] Maura Isles: That’s not meant to sound judgmental. I’m not judging, I’m only saying that’s what I’ve observed and assessed in you thus far. If I’m mistaken about that, it’s not a bad thing, of course.

[2:03:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, no, you’re not wrong. I don’t just go off and sleep with whoever. I just… I mean, you know sometimes you just have… hmmm… can we just stick with he’s not my boyfriend and we’re not exclusive?

[2:04:53 PM] Maura Isles: Of course we can. But just so you know, I don’t see anything wrong with a person having a need or desire, meeting it, and not immediately becoming bound to the one who helped meet it. Things don’t necessarily always work as well as you think they will, and it’s often smarter to enjoy each other and then part ways.

[2:06:30 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, I know. You’ve told me before. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a nice enough guy, and Ma likes him. I don’t think he’d make a bad boyfriend. But the more I talk to him on Skype the more I realize he thinks about me in terms of how much more or less of a badass I am compared to him. I think when I took that live grenade, it sort of messed with him.

[2:06:52 PM] Maura Isles: That messed with everyone, Jane.

[2:07:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t mean it scared him, Maura. I mean I think it… what is it you call it when I take away some guy’s feeling like a guy?

[2:07:25 PM] Maura Isles: Emasculating?

[2:07:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah. That. I think he felt a little emasculated.

[2:08:41 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t think that makes any sense. I’m not any less of a woman when you wear a dress, and I wouldn’t be less of a doctor if you performed CPR and saved a life. Why would he be less of a man or less of a soldier because you showed bravery and strength?

[2:08:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a guy/competitive thing.

[2:09:45 PM] Maura Isles: Hm. If the two of you have a relationship based on rivalry rather than on mutual attraction, then I can see why you wouldn’t be interested in attaching yourself to Casey. You’d need someone who had a chance of winning half the time.

[2:10:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I think he likes me, and I know he thinks I’m attractive (now), but … wait… did you just call me more of a badass than Casey? He’s a soldier, Maura. He does more in a day than I do in year when it comes to fighting the bad guys.

[2:10:54 PM] Maura Isles: You do more than he does in terms of pursuing justice. He fights “bad guys” who are conscripted by their governments; not everyone he’s ever killed was a bad person who wanted to be at war. You, by contrast, seek out those individuals who purposefully set out to, and succeed in, causing irreparable harm to others. I think any comparison between Casey’s heroism, bravery, or “masculinity” (which is purely a social construct, and I don’t necessarily subscribe to it)… but any comparison between his qualities in that realm and yours would come down to a matter of opinion.

[2:11:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, it’s a matter of opinion. But in a relationship, maybe… I think I’d need to find someone hard headed enough to just keep at me.

[2:13:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, like how you are, but not you. Like a guy you, or something? I don’t know… where is Frost with that warrant?

[2:13:09 PM] Maura Isles: A guy like me?

[2:14:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, I mean in terms of being hard headed enough to keep pushing me when I’m being, um, me. You know what I mean?

[2:16:15 PM] Maura Isles: I think I do. You want someone who will challenge you when you need challenging, not just because they enjoy competing with you, and who won’t have to make you weaker so they can feel stronger?

[2:16:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Right, or expect me to wear a dress just because I have chick parts.

[2:17:09 PM] Maura Isles: You look beautiful in dresses, but that’s not why you should wear them. You should wear them if and when you feel good in them.

[2:17:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: And, while we’re on this, I don’t think whoever I’m with should be in Ma’s court about kids, either.

[2:18:43 PM] Maura Isles: Do you really not want kids just because your mother wants you to have them, or do you actually not want kids? You should have them or not have them because it’s what YOU want, you and your eventual life partner, not because someone else tells you what you should want or shouldn’t want. Also, you don’t need female primary or secondary sexual characteristics in order to want to wear a dress, or to look good in them.

[2:19:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I think I’d rather adopt, honestly, and I’d rather not think about a guy in a skirt.

[2:19:51 PM] Maura Isles: Well, you don’t have to think about it. You’re not the one who dated Eric. And by the way, I think he looked very nice in dresses. He had the legs for them.

[2:21:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: To be fair, his legs looked better than mine. It sort of freaked me out. ANYWAY, I want kids some day, but I don’t want to be pressured, and I think adoption is a totally legit way to go if I’m too old to have them on my own by the time I’m ready. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that. You were adopted, and you’re awesome. Ma needs to chill.

[2:22:33 PM] Maura Isles: I do have personal as well as ideological reasons to support adoption. I think it’s a smart way to go for a couple, and a wonderful thing for the child or children adopted.

[2:23:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah and it means I’m not out of work for 9 months. I see it as a win all the way around. And if I don’t find someone, I can still adopt. I’m sure Auntie Maura will be around to help, right?

[2:23:41 PM] Maura Isles: Auntie? Oh, Jane. :)

[2:24:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Honestly, you’d probably be their godmother. I can’t imagine you not around if I had children.

[2:24:18 PM] Maura Isles: Though I’m honored and touched that you think so, I don’t think I could do that.

[2:24:30 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes, you could. You’re the only one I’d trust.

[2:25:35 PM] Maura Isles: But a godparent’s duty, traditionally, is to help teach a child or children the tenets of one’s religious faith, to instill the principles of religion and the feelings of devotion and faith. Hence the term ‘godparent.’

[2:26:24 PM] Maura Isles: I was reared nominally Catholic, but I don’t have strong ties to the faith, and I don’t think I would be a good choice for that duty.

[2:26:33 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, well, they’re also the ones to take care of the child if the parent dies. I have a dangerous job. I trust you to raise any child I had to become a good person, which is all I really care about. To me, it’s not about the religion. It’s about the family.

[2:27:50 PM] Maura Isles: Me, Jane? But you have a mother who would probably leap at the chance to have another child to rear, and two… well, one brother who would be a wonderful parent himself.

[2:30:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: But you understand something they don’t. You understand what it’s like to feel alone, and you know how important it is to pay attention to a child who may not know or understand how to ask for what they need. We come from a big family, and we tend to take each other for granted. It’s just what happens in a big family. I only want one child, and I don’t want them to be under the pressures I was under, being raised by Ma. Ma’s great, but she doesn’t really get the world and how it works nowadays. She’s too restrictive and closed-minded.

[2:30:26 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You, on the other hand, totally get the importance of things I can’t even talk about without blushing. I want my kid to be able to handle the facts of life without being embarrassed or ashamed. You’re the only person I know who could teach them that.

[2:31:05 PM] Maura Isles: That is a… Wow, Jane, I’m…

[2:31:51 PM] Maura Isles: That is a deep compliment, that you’d entrust such a delicate and enormous responsibility to me.

[2:31:57 PM] Maura Isles: Something in my eye.

[2:32:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I truest you, Maura. I’ve told you that before. I think I probably trust you more than anyone else in my life.

[2:32:58 PM] Maura Isles: Would it not be more fitting, though, to help you learn to talk about those things with your child? So that the child knows that you, yourself, personally, want them to have a healthy and complete understanding of that aspect of life?

[2:33:15] Yeah, and I will. If and when I wind up with a kid, I’m going to ask you to help me with that, for when they’re ready to learn. But if I’m not there, God forbid, I want you to do it.

[2:33:26 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Therefore, of course I’d trust you with one of the two things that would be most important to me if I wasn’t here anymore.

[2:33:27 PM] Maura Isles: Two things?

[2:33:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes, two, but you aren’t very good at taking care of yourself, so you’ll have to take care of the kid, and I’ll make sure the family takes care of you.

[2:34:58 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I see Frost coming. I hope that’s a warrant in his hands.

[2:35:54 PM] Maura Isles: I hardly know what to say. About the first. And the family. I do hope Frost is holding a warrant, though. Will you need me to come with you, if it is?

[2:36:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: To arrest that sleaze? No, I want you to stay here where it’s safe.

[2:37:18 PM] Maura Isles: And I want you to be where it’s safe, but I don’t get to make you stay here. So just please, wear your vest, and don’t take chances. Okay?

[2:37:34 PM] Maura Isles: I want you to live long enough to adopt children for me to spoil.

[2:38:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: If I wind up with a girl, you’re going to make her girly, aren’t you?

[2:38:20 PM] Maura Isles: If you wind up with a girl, I’m going to make her respectful of her mother, just as I would do if you wound up with a boy.

[2:38:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Isn’t that my life partner’s job? ;-) Anyway, Frost’s got the warrant. I got to go. Dinner later?

[2:39:34 PM] Maura Isles: It takes a village, Jane. ;) Absolutely, dinner later. Let’s try Andalusian tonight. Take-out, if you’d rather eat at home.

[2:40:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Home please. I’ll text you when I’m headed that way. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> My co-author and I would appreciate your comments.


End file.
